Augmented reality aids serve to increase efficiency and accuracy in manufacturing and in selecting manufacturing parts. Certain “pick-by-vision” programs known in the art provide information about where a manufacturing part is located, or it may provide a diagram of a process for assembling manufacturing parts. Such programs include limitations including, for example, leading a person to select an incorrect part from an incorrect location, not providing detailed information for assembling parts, requiring that a part be labeled with a barcode or other unique identifier, or failing to provide accurate information to a user in real-time. Such limitations may lead a user to select incorrect parts or assemble parts incorrectly, and this may lead to serious losses in productivity in a manufacturing facility.
Many errors occur when selecting parts from storage bins and shelves. Common mistakes include selecting the wrong part, particularly when parts are very close in size or shape, and missing one or more parts. Such errors reduce efficiency and productivity and cause downtime in manufacturing, and such errors may cause a substantial cost for manufacturers. Some parts are very small or do not have a bar code or other unique identifier; these parts may only be identifiable by size, color, and other identifiers. Such parts may be difficult to distinguish by a human eye and are often mistaken during manufacturing production.
Systems, methods, and devices for identifying an object, such as a manufacturing part, increase manufacturing production, increase efficiency and accuracy in manufacturing, and reduce downtime. In certain manufacturing industries where complicated projects are completed using hundreds or thousands of unique parts, it is beneficial to utilize computer vision and machine learning for identifying manufacturing parts and ensuring projects are completed according to protocol.